Más que siete años
by MariSeverus
Summary: Luego de una larga relación. ¿Qué es lo que queda? Por que, son más que siete años. Son siete años para amar, siete o más, para olvidar. Vivencia personal, transformada en dramione.


**************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

_Más que siente años_:  
Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Hermione, estaba sentada en el alfeizar de aquella andrajosa ventana, en el dormitorio de las chicas. Una suave sonrisa, una lágrima. Sueños que se van escabullendo entre las cortinas, que ondean ante la cálida brisa. Un día así, él le dijo que se marchaba. Que se marchaba de su corazón y que no regresaría jamás.

Lo recordaba con una sonrisa amarga, con un suspirar lastimero. Su primer día de escuela, su primera mirada al mundo que no conocía. Su primera mirada al chico presuntuoso que sólo le hacía llorar. Su rechazo, su afán por hacerle sentir menospreciada, por hacerle sentir basura. Esa parte de su diario, que aunque lo amó y lo reeditó, nunca pudo arrancar. Esas palabras de desprecio que dolían tanto.

Sonrisas frías y risas crueles llegaban hasta sus pequeños y sensibles oídos. ¡Cómo no odiarlo, cómo no sentir asco por él! Y aún así, se coló en su corazón y jamás quiso salirse. Se atrevió a burlarse de su inteligencia y de sus sentimientos también.

Conocerlo fue menos que grato, pero fue una experiencia inolvidable. Lágrimas sobre la lluvia, aquella tarde en el invernadero. ¡Sangre sucia! Así la conocía él, pero de todas formas, no podía evitar respirar su aire, suspirar por su voz grave y seca. Encantadora sonrisa y cabello perfectamente peinado.

Los primeros años, qué crueldades, qué cosas terribles no se dijeron. ¿Cuántas veces, no lloraba ella por sus palabras de odio puro? ¿Por su cinísimo, por la mera existencia de ella? ¿Cómo ablandar su corazón? ¿Cómo sacárselo del suyo y partirlo en millones de pedacitos?

Admiradora secreta, sonrisas que volaban por los aires pero que no llegaban a su destino, que no eran correspondidas. Sentimientos, atados en globos que el viento hacía volar alto. ¡Todos esos mensajes, él los ignoraba! ¡Sólo importaba que su sangre estuviera sucia!

Los años pasaban, las ilusiones se quedaban atrás cada vez más. Encaprichada, así estaba esa niñita tonta. El color verde y plateado se había convertido en su estandarte. Así era la luna. Plateada, que iluminaba un verde pastizal. Lo podía ver, en cada partido de Quiddicth, en cada sueño que tenía.

Atreverse, ese era uno de sus sueños. Decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuanto deseaba estar cerca. El amor de mestizos con los puros. Prohibido, indeseable. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo soñar un poco? A ella le encantaba. Sus amigos, creían que leía demasiado, que estaba enferma. Ella, sólo estaba enferma de amor.

Un pequeño regalo, eso que valía millones de palabras. La mitad de su corazón, que se iba en un pequeño trozo. Se iba con él. Tenía su nombre, su inicial. Estaba allí, para recordarle a su corazón que tenía otro, que le estaba esperando. Que necesitaba, de su cálido latir.

Evolución, el regalo significó la evolución. Fue posible el romance, pero estaba muy golpeado con los prejuicios. Él era muy prejuicioso, en busca de la perfección y ella, no sabía si podía darle eso que tanto anhelaba.

Luchador, guerrero por naturaleza, cobarde y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella, simple, una jovencita dulce, pero nada más que eso. Discusiones, malos entendimientos, miradas de odio e intranquilidad. Siete años de amarse, siete años de odiarse en secreto.

Siete años de besos, siete años de chocolates y bombones dulces. Largos años de conversaciones y sonrisas. A ella le gustaba él y a él, le gustaba ella. Su corazón, volvía a ser uno. H y D, siempre juntos.

Pero, siete años era demasiado. Nada duraba para siempre. El curso se acababa, las rivalidades iniciaban. Los desamores ¡Uno de sus amigos lo odiaba! El futuro que deseaba separarlos y a él, enviarlo a una triste batalla cruel y sin sentido. Él la dejó, cuando su destino pudo más que eso. Siete años, habían sido lindos, pero se tenían que terminar.

Buscó refugio, en otros corazones pero nadie, abría sus puertas. Inhóspito y frío el corazón de Severus Snape. Ella había encontrado amor allí, sólo por que le hacía evocar tantas cosas. Pero no, su amado Draco no se parecía a él.

Celoso, regresó para celarla, pero nunca le dijo a ciencia cierta que la amaba. Su corazón ahora, había alojado a dos seres extraños. Ella no sabía por quién decidirse y al final le creyó. Se atrevió a dejar a la S, para correr a los brazos de la D que estaba tatuada en su pecho.

Y mintió, volvió a mentirle. Estaba claro, que él no la deseaba con nadie, pero no la deseaba con él también. Llantos, lágrimas y soledad eran sus únicas compañeras. Pero, ella era fuerte, ella lo podía superar. Siete años de amor y linduras, pero ahora que no había nada, había que seguir el camino.

_- Discúlpame si soy un mentiroso, Hermione. No volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.___

_- Me cansé de esperarte, de esperarte decir... "Te amo Hermione"_

_- Nunca volverá a pasar. Sólo, no te enamores..._

Allí, estaban sus palabras, pero no estaba él. ¿Luego de siete años, qué sucedía? ¿Qué había que superar? ¿Decir adiós nada más? Estaba obsesionada con él, estaba enamorada frenéticamente y no podía dejarlo. Droga, él era como una droga que la había convertido en adicta. Perturbada, con el temor de salir a las calles y no poderse enamorar, por que él, iba a decepcionarse de ella. Por que él, iba a _odiarla_.

Pero lo tenía que superar. Había que decir adiós y, a ciencia cierta, se sentía bien dejar los sentimientos atrás. Verlos partir como las lechuzas. Se tenía que terminar, se tenía que abrir a los nuevos sentimientos. Siete años Draco Malfoy, siete años de sentir por ti y tú, nada por mí. Aún guardar, la caja de bombones, aún guardar algunas tarjetas. Aún, recordar tus frases. No te preocupes, eso nunca morirá.

Aunque, yo si lo haga. Eso, nunca morirá.


End file.
